


For as long as he lives

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I can't quite write detail but it's enough to be triggering for some, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, The rape isn't detailed, so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: People says it will never be them, that such things doesn't happen to them.Until it does and now Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon has to deal with the fallout.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	For as long as he lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyjog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/gifts).



His heat had hit hard and sudden in the middle of the mission.

It wasn’t an unusual thing, Obi-Wan unfortunately experienced issues with the suppressors and the healers were still trying to find the one that suited him the best and they had _thought_ that this brand would do the duty it was suppose to.

It hadn’t.

But unlike the last few times the suppressors had failed, Qui-Gon had not been at his side and Obi-Wan had been deep in the pirates caves.

The scent of an omega in heat…

Well, most of the pirates had been alphas with a few betas.

Obi-Wan had been found easily and though he had tried to fight, twenty against an omega in heat and a young padawan was still not an easy fight, especially not in close quarters.

Obi-Wan had _tried_ , he had fought tooth and nail, he had bitten and he had used his saber but…

Eventually the pirates got lucky and hit him with a stun blast.

Obi-Wan had been subdued and taken captive by pirates, in the throes of his heat in a cave where there was no draft to ease up on the pheromones that Obi-Wan was extruding with every second of his heat and the fighting alphas had given out in an attempt to subdue him.

And the captain…

The captain was strong, ripping Obi-Wan’s tunic and leggings in his eagerness.

It ended like it shouldn’t have, with Obi-Wan crying out in denial as he was rather brutally taken by someone he didn’t want, someone he had never wanted and it had not been a gentle coupling, being slammed face first to the rocky floor, his cheek rubbing harshly against the sharp rocks and wet wetness below him.

This went beyond anything Obi-Wan had ever experienced and though he had been warned about things like this happening in the sensitivity classes omegas and alphas took to prepare them.

You never thought this would happen to you, you only winced in sympathy and made notes for how to help someone else recover.

It was never you.

Until it was.

Until you were caught and it was you that was in that position and Obi-Wan had to be saved by his snarling alpha master, who had come into the cave like a storm personified, somehow wrathful and yet not dark as he slammed the pirate captain against the mucus covered cave wall with the Force, his lightsaber swishing around as he subdued every other pirate in the area with the Force, taking someones hand off.

And then his focus was on Obi-Wan, the alpha’s face going from furious to a mournful worry, the saber clicking off as the man hurried over to his padawan and crouched down on his knees, helping his padawan up from the ground he had been pinned against, blood oozing slowly down his face where his lip and cheek had been split open.

“Oh Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon whispered mournfully, carefully throwing his large robe around Obi-Wan as a few of the local officers they had been working with cautiously entered the cave. “It’s alright Obi-Wan, I’m here. I’m _here_.” The alpha whispered.

Pulling the fabric tightly around himself, a stifled sob caught in his throat as Obi-Wan tried to figure out up and down. “Ma-mastha…” He slurred out, wincing and then shuddering with disgust as he felt something lukewarm roll down the inside of his thigh.

“Can I touch you Obi-Wan?” His master whispered, waiting for the nod before he reached out and wrapped his arms around him, standing up with Obi-Wan held against him before he shifted Obi-Wan into a bridal carry in his arms, stiffening a bit when one of the officers approached them with his lip pulling back in a half repressed snarl.

Obi-Wan ignored it, burying himself in the folds of the others tunic with a sob of pain.

His mind blocks out the next few hours, clinging to his master as Qui-Gon deals with the officials and gets them to a med center where Obi-Wan can finally get treated and checked on but he blocked it, unable to cope with the feelings, the stench of his own surprise heat and alpha pheromones from strangers.

And then he’s being settled down on a bed with stirrups, Qui-Gon whispering comforting words as a medic comes to tend to him.

And Obi-Wan knows this needs to be done, he knows they need to take the samples and he knows they need to check between his legs to add bacta but all he wants to do is hide in Qui-Gon a bit longer.

But knowing something is necessary and actually doing it is two very different things as Obi-Wan just keeps crying, holding tightly onto Qui-Gon’s hand as the beta zabrak between his legs is trying to work as efficiently and quickly as she can, trying to preserve some of Obi-Wan’s dignity even as she does her due diligence.

It still hurts, it still makes Obi-Wan choke on his own sobs as she touches tears and takes samples for evidence, along with a blood sample to study before she gets bacta where it’s needed and a shot of painkillers.

Qui-Gon is there though, holding his hand, his other hand gently cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek as the master rumbles and whispers quietly, his voice and hand something Obi-Wan refuses to let go of as everything just hurts and he wants to _clean_ himself.

And somehow even the act of washing makes himself feel even grosser, slick and semen that the medic hadn’t managed to remove running down the drain.

Obi-Wan’s mind blurs once more in the shower and it’s a bad sign, Obi-Wan knows that he’s blocking out the memories on purpose but all he wants…

Is to feel safe.

()()()

His padawan is hurting and Qui-Gon has never felt more helpless than in this moment as he sits with Obi-Wan curled up against his chest, sitting in the dim medical center room they have been given for the duration of his padawan’s stay.

Obi-Wan, after changing into his pj’s after his examination, had refused to sleep in the bed in the room and therefore Qui-Gon had seen no other option but to let the teen curl up into his lap instead and seek the comfort he was so desperate to have, not that Qui-Gon was about to deny the hurting teen the option of some comfort, especially not in this moment.

So he had allowed Obi-Wan to settle into his lap, wrapping both their robes around the hurting padawan and held him tightly until Obi-Wan fell into an uneasy sleep that Qui-Gon quietly monitored and tried to keep as calm as possible without directly interfering, hopeful that Obi-Wan would get some rest.

At the very least, Obi-Wan was completely healed thanks to the bacta and Qui-Gon wouldn’t have to worry about the injuries at least since they would have disappeared thanks to the bacta and Obi-Wan should still have some semblance of painkiller left in his bloodstream but it was the psychological effects Qui-Gon was worrying about the most.

How in Force name was he to help his padawan after he had been violated so thoroughly, Qui-Gon had _never_ had any interactions on how to help a victim that was so close to his heart.

Oh, sure, he had the standard training that all Jedi go through to try and help rape victims but somehow all those actions, the reassuring words and behaviors he could do turned to ashes in his own head because this wasn’t just a civilian but someone so close to his heart that it was rendering his already torn apart heart into minuscule pieces.

And he had never felt so helpless as he was desperate to do something to aid the omega in his arms, his young and vulnerable padawan, yet all he could do was sit there and hold the other and hope that the promise of safety would be enough to keep the other at least a bit at ease.

Hoped that his words of comfort and protection would be enough.

But considering he was the one who had left his padawan alone on such a mission, it would not hurt Qui-Gon if Obi-Wan had not felt like Qui-Gon’s word was enough.

‘Should I feel relief that at least he won’t get pregnant from this or just sadness that it happened at all?’ He wondered to himself as he rested his cheek on top of Obi-Wan’s head, breathing out heavily at the sterile scent of medical soaps as a bone deep fatigue set in.

He had been required to enter the shower when Obi-Wan continued standing in there without answering his master and the sight of Obi-Wan desperately scrubbing his raw, red skin under the hot water…

It wasn’t something Qui-Gon would forget any time soon.

Nor would he escape the memory of his padawan pinned to the floor, his cheek and lip split bloody, the wild look of survival in his eyes as he tried to desperately scrabble away from the alpha on top of him.

But that was the past and there was literally nothing Qui-Gon could do about that as they waited for the medic to check them out, waited for the blood test to confirmed that it was clean, Force, Qui-Gon could only hope the blood test was clean and that the pirate didn’t carry anything dangerous and then wait for the transport that would take them home.

Home where Qui-Gon could finally get Obi-Wan the proper help he needed, get the teen into their home, get him to his own nest.

But in the meantime Qui-Gon would do his duty as master in an unfamiliar area.

He would tend to his injured padawan and in this moment, that meant sitting guard over him as Obi-Wan clung to his, his face buried in Qui-Gon’s tunic hours earlier.

And regardless how much Qui-Gon wanted to cry and scream at the unfairness of the universe, he knew that his padawan needed him first and whatever else was true, that was the foremost reason for Qui-Gon remain calm.

Because Obi-Wan was the one that was hurting.

And Obi-Wan was the one who had the right to scream and shout and cry and… anything he wanted.

Qui-Gon would let him do anything he wanted as long as it helped him heal.

If Obi-Wan needed to scream, that was what Qui-Gon would let him do, all the while stand there holding a water bottle or cup of tea for the sore throat at the end.

If Obi-Wan needed to throw stuff at a wall to break them, Qui-Gon would hand him cheap dishes and cups for the teen to throw.

And if Obi-Wan just wanted Qui-Gon to sit by his side and hold him, then by the Force, not even Yoda and his gimer stick could remove Qui-Gon from Obi-Wan’s side.

There was a little shift and Qui-Gon held his breath before raising his head slowly to look down, Obi-Wan peering up with swollen, red rimmed eyes and clearly watery nose.

Neither said anything before Obi-Wan sniffed slightly and then reached up to rub his nose on his sleeve. “I want to go home master… can we please go home now?” He croaked out, his voice breaking on the words.

“The medic hasn’t released you yet and there isn’t a transport to Coruscant just yet.” Qui-Gon responded, his heart falling as he delivered the words to his padawan.

But Obi-Wan just nodded, as if he expected that answer as he placed his cheek back on Qui-Gon’s chest.

Hesitating, peering down, Qui-Gon steeled himself. “If you want, I can go ask the med-”

“No!” Obi-Wan’s head snapped up, his eyes wide before he shuddered. “I-I’m so-sorry mas-”

Cutting the words off, Qui-Gon simply pulled Obi-Wan back to his chest and hugged him, letting out a soft, pained whine. “I’m not going anywhere Obi-Wan, I’m right here. It’s alright, you don’t have to say sorry for anything. I’m not going anywhere.” He promised, feeling his padawan start shaking in his arms.

A soft, hitched sob was stifled into Qui-Gon’s tunic and he tightened his arms around the teen, pulling their robes tighter around Obi-Wan as he stared helplessly at the wall, wondering how in the world he was going to help his padawan.

And yet, he knew he would try.

Qui-Gon Jinn would try to help his padawan for as long as Qui-Gon lived.


End file.
